Goods and other items may be tracked and identified using a radio frequency identification (RFID) system/device. The RFID system may include an RFID tag that is placed on the item (such as a product) to be tracked. The RFID tag may be a small transponder that can be read by an RFID reader (or interrogator). The RFID reader may include a transceiver and an antenna. The antenna may emit electromagnetic (EM) waves generated by the transceiver, which, when received by the RFID tag, activates the RFID tag. Once the RFID tag has been activated, the RFID tag may modify and reflect the waves back to the RFID reader, thereby identifying the item to which the RFID tag is attached or is otherwise associated with.
The RFID reader may be a hand held or stationary device that transmits a radio signal that may be intercepted by the RFID tag. When the RFID tag passes through the radio waves, the RFID tag detects the signal and is activated. Data encoded in the RFID tag may then be transmitted to the RFID reader for further processing. This type of system allows for quick and easy identification for a large number of items by simply passing them through the scope of an RFID reader. This type of system may also identify items on which the RFID tag is not exposed, such as items in which the tag is located internally. Further, the RFID reader may read multiple tags very quickly, such as items passing by the RFID reader while the items are on a conveyer belt, for example.
There are at least three basic types of RFID tags, namely a beam-powered RFID tag, a battery-powered RFID tag and an active RFID tag. The beam-powered RFID tag is a passive device that receives energy required for operation from the radio waves generated by the RFID reader. The beam-powered tag rectifies an EM field and creates a change in reflectivity of the field that is reflected to and read by the RFID reader. The battery-powered RFID tag may receive and reflect EM waves from the RFID reader. However, the battery-powered RFID tag may include a battery to power the RFID tag. Additionally, the active tag may actively transmit EM waves that are then received by the RFID reader.